landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Petrie
'''Petrie', voiced by Will Ryan in the original film, and Jeff Bennett from the second film to present, is a fictional character in the animated films in The Land Before Time series and the television series The Land Before Time. He is a pterosaur, (a Pteranodon to be exact) called a "flyer" in the series, and is the third friend of the main character, Littlefoot. Family Petrie's family consists of a mother, several brothers and sisters, and an uncle named Pterano. His father has never been seen, even in the original film. Petrie seems to idolize his uncle, thinking he can do no wrong, and found it hard to accept Pterano's behaviour in The Stone of Cold Fire. He is also very defensive of him, and when Cera told him of bad things her father had said about Pterano, and expressed agreement on them, Petrie made nasty remarks about her. Character Petrie is much more timid than Littlefoot and the others, and usually does not go along with the group without a bit of coaxing. He seems to have a strong relationship with Ducky. Flying In the beginning, Petrie was afraid of flying, and though he was embarrassed by this, he still refused to try (though when having fallen to the ground, he would ask excitedly if he had flown). However, when the sharptooth attacked them for the final time, he managed to summon the courage and breath to start flying. He becomes, more or less, the main character in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, when he and his siblings have to complete a flight ordeal to show that they have become adults. He likes to fly alone, and thusly has trouble flying in group formation, and even more problems staying in formation. His uniqueness ends up being the "key" to completing the day, changing the Great Day of the Flyers forever. Personality Petrie panics easily, always fearing doing anything new or dangerous, and is often dependant on his other friends for support and encouragement. This is probably why his nickname throughout the TV series is "Panicky Petrie"http://hroman.wordpress.com/2007/04/24/the-land-before-time-and-the-toronto-raptors/. He is constantly trying to find ways to exercise his bravery, but almost never can find a way to do so. Because of this, he often idolizes people who he thinks are very strong and brave, especially his uncle Pterano. Although he has obvious linguistic defects, they have become less noticeable as the series progressed, although it is also obvious that he still has them. Although he often panics in dangerous situations, he always comes through when his friends are in trouble. Linguistics Petrie speaks in a sort of broken English. For instance, he usually omits linking verbs, and may say things such as "He so nice" instead of "He is so nice". Also, he tends to use "me" when "I" would be grammatically correct (ex. "Me hungry" rather than "I'm hungry"). This, however, only began happening after his final encounter with the original sharptooth. Petrie has also been known to refer to himself in a third person, meaning that he calls himself by his own name. Voice Acting Petrie is the only one of the main characters who speaks with a cartoon voice, instead of a normal, child-like voice. This is because for the original The Land Before Time movie, the producers thought of the character Digit's (from An American Tail) voice, and decided it would be perfect for Petrie. Because Will Ryan had voiced Digit, he was called in to voice Petrie.The Animated Films of Don Bluth Notes *In the ninth movie, he reveals that he has an imaginary friend. * Petrie has a fear of clouds, as seen in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Quotes * Petrie: (protecting Littlefoot's tree star) Ooh, Mother present, very important! Oh yes, I keep safes! Let nobodies touch! * Petrie: (while searching for food) I, I, I smell, I smell, I smell... Hmm, Ducky? * Petrie: (In the Land Before Time 3) That serve sharptooth right! He a bigger bully than you. References Category:Main Characters Category:Flyers Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Good Articles